The Simple Life
by thunder sister
Summary: [W Juliet] It finally happened. Takashi Iizuka can't keep his mouth shut and the secret is out. Plan B has fallen into action. Ito and Makoto must run away... from everything.
1. The Secret Is Out

Disclaimer: I don't own shit and you know it too.

Author's Note: I wanted to try something new. So here I go!

The Simple Life

-Chapter 1

Ito sat vigil against the sliding glass door. The clouds moved ever so slowly in the polluted sky. The noise of the life of the city fell upon her deaf ears. She watched blankly at the clothes that hung from the laundry line she had set up at the veranda, the wind blowing at gently.

---

It has only been a few days since she eloped with Makoto, but it seemed as though she's been living it forever. They all knew that Takashi Iizuka couldn't keep his mouth shut. He had to spill eventually… if not for his sister then for his own sanity. Everything was like a blur for Ito. All of a sudden, there was pictures of Makoto in men's clothes posted on every bulletin board in the school.

Everyone was shocked, including Ito. Kohei was traumatized. It's not everyday you find out that the woman of your dreams turns out to be a man. Sakamoto and Toki-sempai looked mighty proud of themselves. It seems as though they think they've gotten rid of their competition. Takayo acted like she cared, for Makoto's sake, but inside she was ecstatic. She couldn't wait for him to return to his family and marry her when they grow up.

As for Ito… well… she was downright depressed. The day that Makoto's secret had been revealed, she felt as though she would never see him again. But Makoto had other plans.

Makoto transferred back into the Narunishi Elite Academy and moved back in with his father, much to his dislike. Makoto's father gloated in his victory, telling his own son that his dream was just a dream and that he should just accept defeat.

Two weeks passed by after the secret had been exposed, and Makoto had been working during all of his free time. He kept in touch with Ito, calling her using his cell phone whenever father wasn't around. Ito had told her brothers and her father about Makoto. After all, it wasn't a secret anymore. Her brothers had been accepting, saying things such as, 'Oh… So that's the guy that saved you' or 'He's pretty cool! I hope we meet him again.'

Things had gone by smoothly, if you could call Ito being down in the dumps smoothly. Toki-chan, Sakamoto, Ms. Ito, and the drama club people had been trying in vain to cheer the poor girl, but to no affect.

The two never talked to each other in person after that day. They just talked over the day and occasionally over the Internet. As the days passed by, their conversations had been occurring less and less and it lasted less and less… until, one day, Makoto stopped calling completely. Ito didn't even bother to contact him. She knew that they couldn't maintain their relationship forever.

"_I never intend to give up on either my dream, nor on you, Ito-san." _

Ito scoffed at the thought. "Yeah right…Liar."

But she was proven wrong once again. Makoto had called her out of the blue and requested that they meet up at their usual place. Ito, nearly jumping out of her seat after she found out that it was Makoto who called, immediately ran to where they where supposed to meet.

There, he reminded her of that time when they planned their "Plan B" on the hotel veranda. He asked if she was still willing to go with him. Naturally, she had her doubts, but said yes. Makoto had never felt so relieved in his entire life. He started working on the day after Takashi Iizuka revealed his secret, occasionally working on school days too.

He saved up the money until he saved up enough to rent a suitable apartment for more than a year. He even used up the money he had when he was still a kid to buy a ring for Ito and himself. It wasn't diamond, and it wasn't even a wedding ring. But Ito accepted it anyway. If a guy went through all that for you, then he must be worth it.

That night, she packed all of her important belongings, and the little money she had, left a letter explaining everything, and looked around the house she knew she was going to miss before she walked to Makoto, never to turn around the life she won't return to ever again.

---

They found a nice apartment to live in, and Makoto found work immediately. It was a job at a construction site. It isn't one of the most glamorous jobs, but it paid handsomely. Ito stayed at home, taking care of all the cleaning and cooking that need to be done around the house.

They went and got a marriage license at once, though a ceremony didn't happen. Ito wasn't upset that there wasn't a real wedding, but she was happy that she was at long last "Mrs. Ito Narita." Makoto promised her that once they had enough to live the life of happiness, he would not hesitate to wed her.

The days went by routinely, Ito wakes up early, makes breakfast, and packs Makoto's lunch. Makoto wakes up, eats breakfast; kisses Ito goodbye, and goes off to work. Ito works around the house and cooks dinner, and Makoto comes home late in the afternoon.

They would eat the dinner that Ito made, which consisted of ramen and egg, with the seldom bowl of rice. Then they would watch a little TV and go to sleep. The next day comes. Rinse, lather, and repeat.

It didn't matter that they started off poor. It didn't matter that they didn't live the way that they used to. All that mattered to them was that they could act and they had each other. Yup, life was grand. For them.

----

thundersister: Oh God! That was so short! But I assure you! It _will_ get better soon!


	2. Being A Housewife

Author's Note: Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Writer's Block is a bitch.

The Simple Life

-Previous Chapter

_It didn't matter that they started off poor. It didn't matter that they didn't live the way that they used to. All that mattered to them was that they could act and they had each other. Yup, life was grand. For them. _

-Chapter 2

Ito woke up to the sunlight softly hitting her face through a space in the blinds, her internal alarm clock ringing like crazy. She felt a warm arm encircling her waist, knowing full well whose it was. She pulled it off slowly and gently pushed the blanket off in order to not wake up her sleeping partner.

Walking into the kitchen, Ito took out a pan from one of the cabinets, dousing it lightly with a little oil. She opened the fridge to find anything she can cook for breakfast and for Makoto's lunch. She took out a couple of tomatoes and a couple of eggs from the cooling compartment and placed it on the countertop.

It's been a week and a half already since they sought out on their own. And, so far, they've been doing pretty good for themselves. The construction site was nearly halfway finished so Makoto had less work to do. Seeing that the site will be complete eventually, Makoto had spent some of the extra hours before nightfall to look around for little jobs here and there to support him and his wife.

Ito had finished cutting the tomatoes into little slices before putting her hand above the pan to feel if the oil was hot enough. It was and she slid the tomatoes off the cutting board with her knife and into the frying pan. Ito heard the tomatoes sizzle and winced a little whenever some of the oil jumped out of the pan and onto her arm or hand.

She added the scrambled eggs and let her mind wander, letting her hands poke absently at the eggs with a fork.

Ito looked at the ring on her left hand. She smiled, repeating the two words she was now called as: Ito Narita. It was almost like a dream come true. Almost. Now, it's real. She was living it, and now she's content.

The eggs were done and the daydreaming girl-no, woman, put it into a bowl and let it cool off on the table. That's right. Ito had grown up now. She's no longer the tomboyish-girl she was when she was still going to high school.

Letting her mind wander again, Ito began cooking Makoto's lunch and packed it into the only Tupperware they had.

---

Makoto woke up to the smell of food. Feeling the empty space beside him, Makoto got up and stretched. Carrying building blocks everyday can be murder on your back. But he didn't mind. He had to make money… not only for himself, but for the woman he chose to live with for the rest of his life.

Makoto took off his nightclothes and put on a pair of baggy jeans and one of the muscle shirts he always wore at the construction site. There was no need to dress so formally there. Who were you going to impress? The boss? Yeah right.

He casually walked into the kitchen, taking a bowl and a pair of chopsticks from the cupboard.

"Morning, 'Ling," Ito cheerfully rang out; closing the lid of the plastic ware he was to take with him to work. Saying the word 'darling' was a bit too lovey-dovey to Ito, so she settled for ''Ling'. (I'm sorry, if it's sounds too Comedy Central for you guys. Remember the Pikachu from Drawn Together? But my aunt uses this with her husband and I thought that it was kind of cute!)

"Morning, sweetheart," he replied, kissing her on the cheek before sitting himself at the table.

They tried calling each other these pet names on the first day. It was so embarrassing for the both of them that they were red all day. But they eventually got used to it and it actually grew on them. Calling each other these things gave them this nice, warm feeling of being newlyweds, which they were.

The two ate their breakfast in silence.

---

Makoto finished brushing his teeth and was sitting on the floor tying his shoelaces. He stood up, stretching his back a little more; he had a whole day ahead of him, and took his lunch from Ito.

"Bye, sweetheart," he said, kissing her on the lips, before opening the door to leave.

"Later." Ito waved to his disappearing form in the hallway. Once he was out of sight, a frown made its way to Ito's face. She was happy that she can support Makoto by staying at home and being a good 'housewife', cleaning and fixing everything, but she wanted to work at an actual job! She didn't want Makoto to be tired when he came home.

He was working at a project, lifting things or whatever men did there, and, when the project was finished, he would work again at another job! He even had a weekend job at a fast food restaurant!

Ito's frown deepened as she dumped all of Makoto dirty clothes into the washtub. She didn't want for Makoto to be the only one carrying the load here!

Plus, she thought with distaste, being at home only made her even lonelier. She wanted, no, _needed_ Makoto to be with her. But she knew that she was being selfish. Makoto was out there working his skinny ass off and all she can think about was herself.

'Jeez, Ito,' she chuckled to herself,' You're acting like a pregnant woman already!'

Ito abruptly stopped laundering and blushed a bright red. She gulped, looking down at the soaked boxers in the tub.

She shook her head, as if it would erase her thoughts. 'Bad Ito! Bad! You're not supposed to be thinking things like that!'

---

It was lunch break at Makoto's work. The other men that worked there were around their thirties or a little over 40, and Makoto was the only one there under 20.

They all sat together on one big bench, eating their packed lunches, and chatting before they have to continue work again. Makoto unwrapped the cloth that covered his lunch, not talking to the other workers.

They ignored him. If he wasn't going to talk to them, then they weren't going to talk to him. His silence presented him as the quiet one, with no desire to mingle with others.

It stayed this way until one man, Hiro, 43 years of age, noticed a very shiny object encircling Makoto's left ring finger. He was usually the guy you talked to when it's your first day on the job. And you'll hang out with him until you find other friends with the co-workers.

Hiro walked up to him, his plump figure hovering over the spot next to Makoto. "Hey, there, new guy," he greeted, placing his own lunch on the table," Makoto Narita, is it? Are you new here?"

Makoto looked up from his unopened lunch and smiled," Yes, I am. I just moved here a week and a half ago. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Hiro, Hiro Kanashiro," the stout man introduced, offering his hand to the young lad. (Ha! It rhymed!)

Makoto shook it with no hesitation and motioned back to his lunch. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here, Mako!" Hiro sat himself next to him and began biting down on a sub sandwich.

A few other men followed Hiro in suit and introductions were exchanged.

"Say… Mako?" Hiro asked with a mouthful of sandwich.

"Yes, Hiro-san?"

"Why do you have that ring? Shouldn't you take it off while you're working?"

"This?" Makoto looked at his 'wedding' ring as he opened his lunch. The other men awed at the content of it. There were all sorts of complicated recipes and other yummy goods. (I'm sure you don't want a description of every little thing in there, right?) "It's my wedding ring."

Everyone, including Hiro, had their mouths agape. "Are you serious! How old are you?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm eighteen," Makoto said nonchalantly, popping one of the shrimp tempura into his mouth.

"How old is your wife!"

"Eighteen."

Hiro coughed and choked on his sandwich. He himself married his wife when they were 22! And _he_ thought he married early! "Don't you think you're, um, rushing things a bit?"

"Well…" Makoto started, putting down his fork," I wanted to wait a little longer, but it seems fate didn't want to do the same… You see… it all started when my sister Sakura eloped when I was 11…" And as he told his story, all the men ate their lunches; captivated by the events Makoto had gone through until the lunch break was over.

As for Ito… she's currently trying to get the dirty thoughts out of her head as she continued clipping her husband's clothes onto the laundry line, but to no prevail.

----

thundersister: Ehh… Things are getting so jumpy on me! Is this the life of an author? You have to keep things moving in their own pace… ARGH! That's too hard! It's like asking a Star Wars junkie to create a spa service for Paris Hilton wannabes or asking Britney Spears to write an encyclopedia or something!

I don't know what I'm talking about! I'm going crazy! Maybe I'll tell you in the next author's note if I'm sane then!

By the way, I believe Ito is older than Mako in the manga. For all those out there that disagree to this, I must say one thing first. **If** they were born in the same year then Ito would be older than Makoto. She was born on July 23 while he was born on September 18. (I think, that's what it said in the profiles, right? checks again)

So the age difference isn't that bad people. It's only by a month or two. (laughs)


	3. For You, The Freakin' Reader!

Author's Note: I want to let you all know… I… love you all! (Well, maybe not _all _of you, but hey.) And reviews help me update faster! (Hint, hint!)

Now, have a nice day! (throws an eggplant at your head)

The Simple Life

-Previous Chapter

"_Well…" Makoto started, putting down his fork," I wanted to wait a little longer, but it seems fate didn't want to do the same… You see, it all started when my sister Sakura eloped when I was 11…" And as he told his story, all the men ate their lunches; captivated by the events Makoto had gone through until the lunch break was over. _

_As for Ito… she's currently trying to get the dirty thoughts out of her head as she continued clipping her husband's clothes onto the laundry line, but to no prevail._

-Chapter 3

Hiro whistled with the breath he was holding while Makoto told his story. "Sounds like you got it tough, buddy," he said, heartily smacking Makoto on the back," Hang in there! Someday, you'll find a life grander than this one!" The 40-year-old waved his arm back and forth to emphasize his statement.

"Yeah," another guy exclaimed," You'll be able to please your wife in any way she wants! And then you don't have to worry about providing for your kids anymore!"

Makoto suddenly choked on the water bottle he was drinking, holding onto the table to regain his composure with Hiro patting him on the back.

"Now, now, Tony," Hiro said to the other man," He's still to young too have kids… Try next week." He said the last part in a whisper but Makoto heard it all the same. He coughed lightly. "I'm kidding, Makoto! Kidding! We won't expect kids from you until you get a better job."

"Which will be next month?" Makoto glared at the man.

"Exactly!" Hiro and the others joked before returning to their workstations.

---

'Argh!' Ito thought angrily, plopping down on the couch and hugging a pillow to her chest,' God! I'm so bored! Why do _I_ have to be the one that has to stay at home and play the housewife! Why can't Makoto do it! He's girly enough!'

With another exasperated sigh, the bored out of her wits woman tossed and turned on the couch, each position more uncomfortable than the last.

Then a long forgotten memory had popped up in Ito's head.

"Fine. I'll go with you, but…" she said, looking away from her partner. 

"_Ito…" he started, but she interrupted him. _

"_Just in case, for Plan B!" She said with a blush," You must never give up on your dream! If you do, I'm not going **anywhere** with you!" She pointed to him. _

_He caught her hand and pulled her closer. "That's my vow… to never give up." Makoto slid his hand from her cheek to her shoulder in order for him to pull her closer. They kissed, and, at that moment, nothing else mattered. _

'Well,' Ito thought, getting up from the couch,' we're already operating on Plan B, but it seems Makoto has given up already. Ever since we came here, I've heard nothing about acting.'

She put on some decent clothing and snatched the extra keys from the counter, shrugging her bag on he shoulder. "He may have given up, but I'm not."

---

Ito sat on the bench, scanning through the Classified Ads section of a newspaper so carelessly dumped on the floor. 'I can get a job while I look for any auditions occurring around here. Mako will never notice! He's always at work anyway. He won't notice a thing.'

But all of them sounded either boring or revolting to Ito… except two. One was a waitress, and the other was… (she shuddered) a model. She preferred the first of the two.

Ito, with her decision made, got up from the bench and began walking to the address stated in there.

---

Makoto walked home, one hand in his pocket and one hand holding the Tupperware that held his lunch.

'I wonder what Ito is doing…' he thought, letting his mind wander. Time seems to fly so fast when you're daydreaming, and Makoto ended up home faster than he had anticipated.

"Ito, _tadaima_," he called out, expecting the warm welcome he had always received from his wife. But no such thing happened. "Ito…? Where are you?" He noticed all the lights were turned off. There was food prepared and ready on the table.

'Did Ito go out?'

It took Makoto a while to convince himself that Ito was going to come home soon, but he prevailed. He was sitting on the couch; the TV was on though he wasn't watching anything in particular, and the mail that came in today was spread out on the table.

Only one letter was in Makoto's hand and a brief look of shock appeared on his features before going back to a neutral expression. 'Maybe we were too careless…' He carefully hid it under the pile of clothes in their closet, making sure that nothing looked too suspicious. 'Knowing Ito, she'd probably want to get a job to help with this… But I've got to do this on my own… for myself and for her. I've got to hide this.'

With that, Makoto awaited the return of his wife.

----

thundersister: I updated! Even though I'm on writer's block! I forced myself to type! Why?

I have two reasons.

1) School is starting on the 6th! I'm going into 8th grade! Yeah! Go me!

2) My birthday is coming up. It's August 31! And I'm turning 13! Yay! Lucky number! Ah, but I digress. I'll be going to the movies with my friend for my birthday then… we'll be doing all sorts of stuff, which does not include me writing my story!

(My parents watch me like a hawk whenever I'm on the computer! It's a wonder I ever read lemons at all!)

I know, I know. It's short. But what did you expect? It's hard to make a long one when you're on writer's block and you want to treat your reviewers.


End file.
